Mr Blue
by EcstaticAdriatic
Summary: Nico is dying on the inside, but after it gets worse percy might not be able to keep up. percy x nico. Warning! Character death!


Mr. Blue

this i the most deppressing thing ive ever written o-O. It's a short fanfic i wrote about Percy and Nico, when they are in high-school they're seniors, Nico's getting bullied for being gay, Percy's trying to keep his friend and hopefully-boyfriend from falling apart. I reccomend listening to the song while reading this, even if the song is a LOT happier than this. AU, a lot of swearing, one shot, MxM,, Perico, rated M.

"blah" = people talking

'blah' = lyrics

warning! suicidal nico, multiple character deaths.

BTW, it was originally going to be Percy getting bullied, but I tried writing it but my brain kept changing Percy to nico (nico seems to be the kind of person to be the victim [even if hes completely bad ass])

so, the song doesn't really fit.

Disclaimer!

I don't own PJO, if I did, too many people would be dead, and it would be about three pages long :P

and if I was Catherine feeney and i owned , the music would be terrible. R&R!

Now that I'm done with my authors note, without further ado, heres my first uploaded fanfic!

'Mr. Blue,

I told you that I love you

Please believe me'

"Nico! where are you going?"

listening to that voice, Nico sobbed, trying not to look behind him as Nico ran as fast as he could out of the school, even with his obvious limp he ran fast.

"Nico! Wait!" Nico stopped, the tree's shadows enveloping nico with its cold embrace.

"Percy, what do you want? those bastards have already done enough."

Nico said with as much malice as he could. Percy's eyes widened in surprise from Nicos hate filled voice.

"Nico... why don't you believe me?" tears streamed down his face. "Nico... I love you"

Nico stopped, spun around and glared at him. flinching From the hateful gaze that was directed at him, Percy tried to dry his tears but only succeeding in encouraging another torrent of sobs.

"How could you? how could you be like them? how could you betray me? how could you cause me even more pain!"

Nico screamed, while punching Percy's face, breaking his nose.

"Nico... please..."

Percy whimpered from his position on the ground, blood mixing with his tears.

'Mr. Blue,

I have to go now, darling

Don't be angry'

"I thought you were my friend! You Betrayed me!" Hurt screamed in Nicos eyes. his voice hoarse, he began to sob wildly, cradleing his face in his ebony hands. Percy tried to get up, but failed.

"Nico, please, I would never hurt you!"

His hands shaking, he reached out for nicos hand but nico was already sprinting out of the school's parking lot

"nico..."

Percy's hoarse voice cried out desperately.

he ran as far as he could unintentionally arriving at the Brooklyn bridge. collapsing near the railing, he thought of what they had done, and sobbed until his throat was sore.

flashback:

Nico walked down the halls carrying his books to his locker, until he stopped when he noticed the commotion around his locker, when he moved to get a better look. What he saw made his eyes tear. on his locker was 'Fag why dont you just die' written in bold red sharpie, then he noticed Luke and his gang behind him, staring at him like he was the plague. "what d'you-" he stopped as soon as his back was crushed against the locker. several fists crashed into him, until he was in a ball on the floor, and the kicking started, making him sob all the more.

"hey! what're you doing! get your fucking hands off of him you bastards!"

Percy hurried over to nico, nico tried to stand up to find his ankle broken, and felt warm liquid flooding down his arm.

"nico..."

his heart stopped when he noticed the bold red sharpie on the locker accompanying nicos blood on the wall and his shoulder. slowly helping him up Percy brought nico to the nurse, after nico was patched up, Percy watched nico sleep thinking about how his chin would fit perfectly in that shoulder... and how his eyes always brightened when Percy was around, which made Percy proud that he could at least make nico smile with his eyes. when Nico woke up Percy debated weither to tell him his secret. as They sat in silence and pain, he agreed with himself that he should.

"Nico...?"

"erhm?"

"I... I-I love you"

Percy whispered, suddenly Nico jumped out of the bed, harshly whispering "How could you?" before sprinting out of the school.

End flashback

he cried until Percy arrived, while slowly climbing up onto the railing, blood seeping from his wound. seeing percy, his sobbing became more intense.

'I know that you're tired

Know that you're sore and sick and sad for some reason

So I leave you with a smile

Kiss you on the cheek

and you will call it treason'

"go away"

he said weakly.

"I can never leave you, nico."

Percy said with desperation, trying to pull Nico off of the railing. "Nico, I've been waiting for someone like you for half of my life, I'm not letting you fall." his tears falling silently as he kissed nico as passionately As he could.

Nico clutched Percy's arm, earning Percy a few bruises but nico couldn't stop himself from kissing back.

"do you know how long I have been waiting for you, do you know how much I love you?" his voice breaking after that word.

"and you're just going to try to manipulate me? I thought we were friends... they are right, maybe I should just die."

nicos voice cracked again, his eyes full of emptiness.

'That's the way it goes some days

A fever comes at you without a warning

And I can see it in your face

You've been waiting to break since you woke up this morning,'

"nico, why don't you believe me?"

" because no one could love me, especially not you."

nico glared at the water, hating Percy for being such an ass for trying to trick him, how could he cause him any more pain? Percy knew about the broken arms, and the bruises, he knew that nico was getting bullied severely.

"Nico"

blinking his years away as best he could,

"but I do love you"

'Mr. Blue,

Don't hold your head so low

That you can't see the sky'

nico stared down at the water, trying to ignore how good it felt to have Percy holding his hand.

"I hate you, why don't you just let go of my hand? you don't need to lie when I can see you are lieing." nico whispered, before taking a foot off of the railing, plunging a meter before Percy tightened his death grip.

"Nico! please, believe me, im not lieing, I love you!"

nico slowly let his fingers slip one by one out of Percy's strong grip.

"hold on!" Percy cried out desperately, pain and disbelief in his voice.

'Mr. Blue,

It ain't so long since you were flying high'

"let go Percy, you can't hold on forever." and with those fatal words, the last fingers slipped from Percy's grip, nicos arms spreading like wings, he smiled to himself knowing that all would be over soon, and he crashed into the water.

'Mr. Blue,

I told you that I love you

Please believe me'

Oh My GOD, that was sooooo depressing :(

now to try to kill my plot bunnies (again)


End file.
